


Болтливый утяжелитель

by fandom_DC_2019, Henis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henis/pseuds/Henis
Summary: Брюс тренируется, Кларк домогается.





	Болтливый утяжелитель

— Кларк? — Брюс тяжело выдохнул и сделал очередное отжимание.

— Двести тридцать пять. Не мешай, я работаю, — Кент покрутил шеей, поерзал и вновь уставился в экран планшета.

Брюс с досадой выдохнул, на пару секунд задержался на вытянутых руках и продолжил отжиматься, стараясь не скользить ногами по гладкому полу пещеры. Супермен соизволил пошевелиться через пятьдесят подходов. Он отложил планшет в сторону и потянулся, откинув руки за голову. 

— Двести восемьдесят пять. Как долго ты собираешься это делать? — Кэл уже десять минут как закончил со статьей и перечитывал ее в поисках ошибок, но все было идеально, а потому он решил обратить свое внимание на Бэтмена. Тот был более интересным объектом для наблюдений и взаимодействия, чем планшет. Он был теплым и фактурным, с ним можно было поговорить, раздразнить его, заставить реагировать на себя. 

Уэйн не любил, когда его отвлекали. Еще сильнее он не любил, когда его пытались отвлечь разговорами во время патрулей и тренировок. Он ненавидел, когда Супермен его доканывал, но не мог ничего с этим поделать — ему нечего было противопоставить доброте и отзывчивости одного из основателей Лиги Справедливости. Криптонец в своем дружелюбии был постоянен, как нормальное атмосферное давление, и неумолим, как надвигающийся тайфун. На любые проявления открытости и участия со стороны друга Брюс только улыбался. Всегда лишь улыбался, изредка отвечая колкостью или шуткой.

Вот и в этот раз Брюс не смог сдержать улыбки. Отвратительно довольный и невозможно уютный Кент будил в нем детский восторг. _Неидеальность_ провозглашенного людьми идеала рождала в душе глупую радость. Эти растрепанные кудри, съехавшие на лоб маскировочные очки, яркий свитер крупной вязки, любовь к которым у Кларк наверняка не смогла бы отбить и потеря памяти, протертые добела джинсы, цветастые носки с принтом недавно вышедшего мультфильма, дурацкие пробковые тапочки и огромная желтая кружка с логотипом «Дейли Плэнет» — все это вызывало трепетную нежность. Весь он, от дурацкой ямочки на подбородке до вечного бардака, который создавал вокруг себя, не мог не нравится, не мог не вызывать умиления у девчонок и насмешек у птенцов. 

«Няшный», что значит безумно милый. Однажды так Супермена назвала Стефани. И теперь вместе с теплом, разливающимся в груди при взгляде на Кларка у Бэтмена перед глазами вставала неоново-голубое «няшный», которое заменяло все _теплый, нужный, важный, родной_. И сейчас уровень «няшности» Кларка зашкаливал. Потому Брюс потряс головой, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, замедляя сердцебиение и надеясь, что кровь не прилила к щекам и другим ненужным местами.

— До тех пор, пока не не почувствую боль в мышцах,— несмотря на внутреннее волнение, его голос звучал ровно, он даже не сбился с ритма. Но он соврал. Почти. Он всегда отжимался по тысяче раз, а чувствовать боль начинал лишь на пятой тысяче. И Кларк это знал. Порой Брюсу казалось, что Супермен знает все. Если и не все, то намного больше, чемозвучивает.

— Хорошо, — Кларк пошевелился. Он перевернулся на живот и согнул ногу в коленях, обнимая свой лежак, как огромную подушку. И это было очень плохим решением. 

— Кларк? — Брюс действительно пытался не реагировать на прикосновение чужой кожи к спине и крепкие руки, обвившие плечи. _Кларк опять выбрал слишком тесный свитер._ И ноги. Черт, Супермен обвился вокруг него, как обезьяны вокруг ветки. И это никак не помогало сосредоточиться на упражнении.

— Даааа? — Кент нагло потерся об него всем телом и обдал теплым дыханием ухо. Черт, черт, черт! Идеальный пришелец не прилагал усилий, чтобы держать свое тело под контролем, в отличие от Брюса. И этот самый контроль медленно, но верно покидал Уэйна. Чуть отвлечь его смогло увеличившееся утяжеление. Видимо, Кларк частично «отключил» свою левитацию. Он как-то рассказывал, что вынужден поддерживать слабую левитацию постоянно, чтобы не провалить под собой пол. С большой силой приходит большая ~~ответственность~~ масса. То есть без соответствующей массы Кларк попросту не смог бы таскать на плечах самолеты и поднимать здания. Хотя доктор Гамильтон высказывал предположение о том, что криптонцы умею бессознательно управлять гравитацией в локальной области: вокруг себя и вокруг предметов к которым прикасались.

И сейчас отдельно взятый криптонец прикасался к нему. _Прилип, как жвачка._ И ведь Брюс сам попросил его быть утяжелителем при отжимании: довольно неудобно выполнять это упражнение со стокилограммовой штангой. А Кэл этим пользовался, с каждым разом наглея все больше. Сейчас он откровенно домогался Брюса, но ведь Бэтмен не мог паниковать по этому поводу. Правда? 

— Не делай так, — Брюс понизил голос, произнеся фразу медленно, чуть угрожающе. Пошла четвертая сотня отжиманий, а Кларк продолжал ерзать, менять позы и время от времени хихикать. Скорее всего он смеялся над Брюсом, который не мог сделать ничего, чтобы скинуть его со спины, не прерываясь. 

— Так? — Кларк потерся бедрами о его ягодицы, — Или так? — наглец переплел ногу у него на животе и провел пятками по прессу. — А может вот так? — криптонец сильнее обхватил его руками, опустился к шее и куснул. Скорее всего, даже не оставив следа, но Брюса будто переключило. Резкое напряжение ударило по мышцам и разошлось по нервам электрический вспышкой.

Тело Брюса распознало в этом жесте атаку. Все произошло быстрее, чем Бэтмен смог понять, что сделал. Уэйн застыл на микросекунду, схватил Кларка за свитер и скинул с себя на пол одним точным броском. Пока Супермен ошарашенно пялился в потолок и восстанавливал дыхание, Брюс успешно заблокировал его конечности. Ноги пришельца оказались зажаты между коленей миллиардера, а руки перехвачены за запястье левой, в то время как правая оказалась занесена для удара. Для Кэла это мгновение застыло: Брюс зло дышал ему в лицо, сверкая глазами и все сильнее сжимая кулак. Он впервые видел Брюса таким: открытым, искренним в своем порыве и невозможно злым. Кларк во все глаза рассматривал бледное сильное тело, мышцы, перевитые канатами вен, и сверкающие молнией ледяные глаза друга. А только ли друга? 

Кларк никогда не думал о том, могут ли ему нравится парни. Он определенно знал: да. Но смысла афишировать это не было. Его просто не поняли бы ни друзья, ни родители. А ссылаться на инопланетную физиологию было бы глупо. Он все равно не знал, как на криптоне обстояли дела с сексуальной ориентацией. Да и не было рядом с ним парней, ради которых он мог порушить свой образ честного натурала. _Кроме Лекса._ И вот теперь Брюс. Человек, с которым они дружили уже около восьми лет, вдруг предстал перед ним в своем настоящем облике. Или сам Кларк наконец рассмотрел звериную породистую красоту готэмского повесы? Супермен залип на твердо сжатых обветренных губах. И мысль, которая его поразила, была важнее всего: а что, если их поцеловать?

Кларк высвободил руки из захвата, раздвинул ноги, заставляя Брюса потерять равновесие, и рванул его на себя. И не задумываясь ни на мгновение, коснулся губ Бэтмена. Они действительно оказались сильно обветренными, и кусочками кожи цепляли губы Кларка. К тому же были прохладными и сухими. Словно все свое спокойствие и ледяную ярость Брюс накапливал именно в них, как змея яд на клыках. 

Прошла секунда. Вторая. Третья. Уэйн не отвечал, лишь прикрыл глаза, обхватив руками чужие плечи. А после резко отпрянул, осуждающе глядя на лежащего под собой Кента. 

— Ты этого хотел? — Брюс приблизился к его лицу и сказал это в губы. — Для этого изводил меня? — ноги миллиардера сжались на чужих бедрах, одну из рук он незаметно положил на шею оппоненту и погладил. Кларк вздрогнул. Нечувствительна к боли и температуре во время боя кожа, сейчас она являла собой одну сплошную эрогенную зону. Черт бы побрал неосознанные механизм регуляции чувствительности. Не только кожа, но и все чувства вышли из под контроля. Он резко перепрыгивал из термо видения в микро, затем в макро и на рентген. Жадно ловил носом запах чужого разгоряченного тела, геля для душа и аромат возбуждения. Слушал стук сердца, скорость крови, ритм дыхания и звук, с которым растягиваются связки и щелкают при движениях суставы. Кларк надеялся, что не спалит Брюсу лицо, боялся сломать Уэйну кости от переполнявших его эмоций, а потому совсем не двигался. 

— Да, — слишком протяжное, длинное и тихое, похожее на стон. 

Брюс медленно наклонился и уверенно поцеловал Кенты, поглаживая по шее. Тот весь напрягся, начал отвечать и вдруг завибрировал. Брюс решил, что так и должно быть, запустил руку в волосы пришельца и заставил его раскрыть рот. Кларк правда старался не делать _ничего_. Но не очень-то у него получалось. Его руки как-то незаметно оказались на талии Бэтмена, лишь сильнее прижимая его тело к торсу Супермена. И язык. Что он творил языком. Кажется, Брюса сам был немного в шоке от того, что Кент умел делать ртом, помимо болтовни. Они целовались без передышки около двух минут, пока Брюс не отпрянул, тяжело дыша.

— Ты и должен вибрировать? — Бэтс серьезно посмотрел на заплывшего Кларка.

— Раньше такого не было, — Супермен заалел щеками и попытался выбраться из-под чужого тела. 

— Я хочу это исследовать, — Уэйн быстро поднялся на ноги и потянул на себя Кента. Тот, как изломанная кукла, встал, повинуясь чужим рукам, и растерянно застыл.

— Что? То есть... — Кларк правда пытался не выдать того, насколько разочарован прерванным занятием.

— Я должен знать, на что ты способен во время секса. Возможно, твое возбуждение является угрозой человеческим жизням. Я должен провести исследования и все проанализировать. Считай, что это эксперимент, — миллиардер проговорил все это пустым голосом с серьезным лицом. И Кларк подумал, что тот хочет провести на нем опыты, чтобы понять как работает его тело. Может, даже отрезать кусочек на анализ. Как обычно бывает порой с Бэтменом в разгар расследования. 

— Эксперимент? — Кент жалостливо вздохнул и попытался найти отлетевшие куда-то очки.

— В спальне, Кэл. Сексуальный эксперимент, — Б раздраженно мотнул головой. — Просто иди за мной. 

И они пошли вдвоем. Криптонец, которому понравился человек. И человек, которому понравился пришелец.


End file.
